


The Inside Man

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a detective with Tony Stark as his partner. Though Tony finds the missions they're given a bore, he finally finds one that excites him, and it's a solo act. Tony puts his life on the line to save his partner, but whether he's pushed himself too far this time is another thing. Can Tony really work solo on this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inside Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Mafia/ Gangster AU that was inspired by a couple of things! I just wanted to try my hand at writing something like this and using all the slang correctly, I got a bit carried away but I think this was one of my favourite things to write!

The inside man  
He was the inside man; the fed that was playing dirty. Tony Stark was the perfect man for the job, though Steve Rogers, his partner, had his doubts. They were both in the down town office that was dark as always, smoke filled from the cigar that Tony had poking out of his mouth, only holding it between his teeth as he spoke. The ceiling fan above them didn’t do much asides from circulate the fumes around the room.  
“It’s a bad habit, you know, you should quit.”  
“What are you? Rogers, an environmentalist? Cool it; it’s just a little smoke.”  
“A little smoke? You’ve got me choking on my own air.” Steve said with a glance to the side as he rested his folded arms on the mahogany table that was before him, only lit by a small green shaded light that had a limited area of light. He lowered the peak of his hat that covered the mop of blond hair beneath it that was gelled to perfection; perfectly parted with not a strand out of place.  
“Quit it wise guy, we got a case to get on.”  
“By case, it’s you being the fall guy... I’m not too sure about this, Tony.” Steve said, glancing up at the man who sat on the edge of his desk in a black, pinstriped suit, also with a fedora tipped to shadow his eyes, but the small beams of light that did peak in from the outside streetlights allowed the blond to spot the small glint in the man’s eyes, even though they were hidden. The suit was top notch and well tailored; Tony cared about his appearance and wouldn’t be seen in anything that was less than 1000 bucks. Steve, meanwhile had his jacket and blazer on the back of his chair, he just wore a white shirt with a dark blue waistcoat and golden buttons. His hat matched the colour which made his piercing sapphire eyes stand out even more.  
“You heard Nick, his orders are final.” Tony said as he took a long drag of the cigar before taking it out with two fingers and blowing out rings of smoke, entertaining himself.  
“Since when have you listened to the guy? I thought you were the big cheese around this joint.” Steve said with a chuckle, tilting his head back but still keeping his eyes fixed on Tony knowing for well that it was he himself that would be considered the ‘captain’, after all, that was his nickname around the station. Captain Steve Rogers, the ex military, now turned detective. He was the personification of a do-gooder if there ever was one.  
“I don’t usually but you know, this one sounds interesting.” Tony replied with a slanted smirk, biting on the end tip of the cigar as he placed it back into his mouth whilst the sweet, yet bitter taste of tobacco filled his mouth.  
“There’s hardly any payoff, it’s just dealing with one of the regular old drugstore-cowboys. Ain’t much of a challenge if you ask me.”  
“Trust me Rogers, you won’t ever understand me or what interests me.” Tony said as he fiddled with the diamond shaped part of his crimson red tie. “There’s more to it than you think.”  
“It sounds to me like Nick’s trying to get you to blend in with these guys just to bust a bank job. It’s just a small bank job, Tony; we can bust these guys when they’re doing the deal.” Steve said with a sigh, his face now screaming worry and concern. If there was one thing he hated it was putting people in jeopardy, especially his own partner. Though Tony was far more to him than just a partner, he was the guy he carried a torch for.  
“Well I’ll be the one to bust these guys then. Believe it or not Rogers; I don’t need you covering my back all the time. If it’s as simple as you say it is then I’ll do it in a flash. Besides, when you’re dealing with the devil, praise the lord and pass the ammunition.”  
“You’d better not let yourself get in the line of fire, you reckless adrenaline-junkie.” Steve said bluntly, pulling a straight face.  
“I’ll do things my way, Cap, you do ‘em yours.” He said confidently as he stood up and leaned over the desk, inches from the man, just so that the rims of their hats touched. Steve just stared at him, blinking with confusion. Tony always did the strangest things from his perspective, though he was far younger than him, and he had his weird quirks. That’s what made him so special in his eyes, he couldn’t decipher him, and he couldn’t read him like he could read others. “What? No wish for good luck? What kind of partner are you?” Tony continued to say with a pout as he withdrew himself, straightening out his blazer by pulling the bottom of it before walking over to the coat-hanger and pulling off his long, black over coat and throwing it over himself.  
“Good luck, Mr Stark, you’d better check up with us regularly, let us know you’re safe.”  
“Whatever, Cap, you just keep that kisser of yours unoccupied for when I come back.” He joked, lowering his hat even further as he walked out. Steve instantly flushed a bright red,  
“Scram! Wise guy!” He shouted after him, tucking himself even lower into his chair and taking off his hat to fan his face that heated up after the man made the comment.  
He walked out into the brisk night air, with his modified gun at in the holster that rested on his belt. It was a one of a kind, a Stark Industries model that he had made himself. He was the tech-savvy genius that modified weapons for the squad as well as himself for their own protection. He had a whole suit, but since he was going undercover, now wouldn’t be the best time to wear it. But he had all the weapons he could want at his disposal, and had a few hidden daggers, so to speak. But he was doing this for Steve; he had taken on this particular mission for the man that had risked his life so many times for him.  
The breeze drifted by as he kept his hands in his pockets, trying to stay warm and keeping his head lowered. It was difficult for him to ‘blend in’, especially wearing that expensive suit of his. But he had his ways; Tony Stark was definitely never a person who could be taken for a ride. Slinking down the alleyways as he walked quickly, though he had a reputation for his big company, he had to try and make it work in his favour this time, once more being in the limelight so often made things difficult for him. Eventually he reached it, the back alley of the ‘Cabana’ bar, the joint for all the shady criminals, and was mainly known for the bar being owned by the gang that was led by Bingo Brock, better known as Crossbones in the criminal underworld.  
Tony walked into the bar only to be eyeballed by the men who instantly fell silent, even the saxophone player seemed to stop as he spotted Tony Stark walk into the bar. He removed his hat and jacket, looking around. Though he spotted a quite built, scruffy looking man signal the musician to carry on, which he did quite quickly, almost in fear, with the rest of the gangsters continuing their conversations.  
“Tony Stark, what brings you into the Skeleton Crew’s territory...? Again?” He said, narrowing his eyes as he quite obviously removed the safety from his gun by making a small click.  
“Hey, I came in here of my own will, Bingo Brock. I’ve been coming every day this week, you know that and I’ve got no problem with you, in fact, I came in here to bargain with you.” He said, instantly holding his hands up in defence, though at this point his weapons were well concealed. As he walked inside he ensured that he tucked in his guns and some of his weapons were so small that he had managed to slip them in his pockets and even tucked a couple under his sleeve.  
“What do you have to offer?”  
“More than you can imagine, I heard that you and the Skeleton crew are in need of weapons.”  
“I thought your company don’t provide to gangs.” Brock replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he scratched the bottom of his chin with the gun,  
“I don’t usually but I’ve heard of you and your gang. You practically own the streets of New York; I’d be stupid not to deal with you. Besides, I heard you got a couple of hits planned on the police squad here.”  
“So much more than that, Stark, but what makes you think we’d trust you so easily?” He asked,  
“As you know, I’m a man of business, I’m loyal and fair to my word.” He said, reaching into his pocket. As he did everyone else stood up and pointed their guns. Even with the sound of all the guns suddenly preparing, Tony stark managed to keep his cool, he pulled out a couple of folded papers and held them out. “At ease boys.” He said with a smirk, enjoying the attention as he attempted to gain their trust.  
“A contract?”  
“A binding contract that says Stark Industries will provide my weapons to you.”  
“What’s the catch?” He asked as his eyes scanned the contract, reading every word carefully as his men took their seats again,  
“That you let me in on your plans, I gotta know what my weapons are used for and of course, my safety needs to be guaranteed.” He said, tapping the bar that was next to him as the barmaid instantly poured some hard liquor into a glass and slid it over to him, which he caught in his hand perfectly, raising the glass to his lips. “Do we have a deal?”  
Brock leered at the dark haired man then down at the contract again, before nodding, “You got yourself a deal there, Stark. You scratch our back and we’ll scratch yours and make sure no one’s got the bump on you. Plus you’ll be the darb, right?” He said with a disgustingly large grin that made Tony shudder, though he attempted to hide it.  
“My safety means everything to me; I can’t carry on doing business if I’m at risk. Having your guys protect me will be a pretty sweet deal.” He said with a nod, clinking his glass against the one that rested on the table that was before Brock. He raised it to his lips and finished the drink in one gulp. He then spent the entire night mingling, trying to talk to everyone to get information out of them. He remembered every word and the instant he reached his apartment, he would make note of it on his notepad, ensuring that he didn’t have it with him just in case he was frisked. He knew how gangs like that were always weary of inside men.  
He had to spend the entire week away from Steve which had proven a more difficult task than he had initially thought. Steve was shrouded with worry, but carried on with other cases that were assigned to him, though his mind constantly drifted back to Tony. The millionaire would check in with the station by communicating by paying off civilians such as cab drivers or club hoofers to report back. He had to make sure that they were completely clean and wouldn’t rat him out to Brock. His life was at risk, and playing the double agent was something that he loved but hated at the same time. He wanted to be blunt and pinch these guys, but he knew he couldn’t do so just yet. They were one of the biggest gangs in New York and he had to take them down.  
One night when it was pouring down with rain outside, he returned to the Cabana, as he did every day that week. This time they were all huddled around one long table that consisted of smaller tables that they had pushed together; there were even men at the door this time. The high security made him more curious as to what exactly they were doing,  
“What’s on tonight’s agenda?” Tony asked as he pulled up a chair, joining the others as he bit on a toothpick, rolling it from side to side with his tongue.  
“We’ve got a fed to deal with and it’s someone who’s been chasing our tail since we first arrived here in the city.”  
“A fed? Which one?” He asked,  
“He goes by the name ‘Captain America’, that patriotic flat tire that works for the force. He’s surprisingly hard boiled, we gotta bump this guy. He knows too much.”  
The dark haired mans eyes widened “When have you got it planned for?”  
“Tonight, of course. These things need to be dealt with quickly before the other feds catch on. We got no time to waste.”  
He ran a hand through his slicked back hair and stroked his beard with two fingers, trying to hide the fact that this wasn’t what he wanted. In theory they were going to plan this sort of thing in advance, but he didn’t realise how gunshot Crossbones’ decision making was. He wanted time to tell the others, or at least prepare better. But he had to do this now; he had to take all of them down before they got to Steve. There was no way that he was going to let them lay a finger on him, not on his watch. He knew that they would eventually go after Steve, especially since Brock and Steve had a bit of a history and he sighed deeply.  
“Got a problem, bub?” One of the henchmen asked,  
“Of course I do. This is a bit quick isn’t it?” He tried to say, in an attempt to delay. He had to think of a plan now to take all of these guys out at once with only the weapons that he had with him.  
“We need to do these things quickly, like I said Stark.” Brock said, putting his mask over his face, “Let’s get our guns on boys.” He said as he began to lead the others to the basement of the bar, though as he did Tony decided it was now to get his plan into action. He stopped about five of the men by standing in front of the staircase, making sure the door had shut behind the others that had walked down,  
“What’s the big deal?” They asked, just as they did he pulled out a gun and pointed it at them, it was extremely modern looking and slick,  
“I can’t let you go on boys.”  
“We knew you were a rat!” They said, pulling out weapons of their own, though Tony quickly shot them down with great precision, fixing on a modification on his gun so that it resembled a Tommy gun which then allowed him to shoot continuous rounds and get all of them down in one go. Hearing the loud sound instantly alerted Crossbones and his men as he sent more of them up the stairs to see what all the hubbub was about.  
The millionaire ducked behind the bar as the men came up, seeing their fallen comrades and looking around in search of the cause. Tony peeked up from behind the bar and shot at the men, holding both hands on the gun. The recoil was pretty intense and hard to handle, especially since this was just a prototype gun. The men tried to shoot back in return but he dodged by using the bar stand. The bullets only managed to singe his outfits as he leaped over the bar and ran down into the basement, seeing them pick up the weapons that he himself had provided them with.  
They pointed the weapons bang at Tony, “You dirty rat...” Brock said,  
“Just call me the fall guy.” He said with a grin, “I’ll take the heat to protect my men.” He added,  
“Get em!” Crossbones ordered, as the men attempted to shoot their guns, nothing came out of the loaded weapons. They all stared at them, baffled,  
“You’re the only flat tire here, Crossbones! You really think I would give you proper weapons? Those are duds! As for that contract, well, I’m not safe anymore, so it’s null and void!” He said, taking the opportunity to gun the men down with his newly loaded gun, this time the bullets sent shocks down their bodies before they were shot down, stunning before killing using new repulsor technology that he was in the process of developing. Though Crossbones pulled out his own gun and shot Tony’s side, just below his ribs, causing him to stagger backwards and dropping his gun, wincing in agony.  
“You think you’d manage to beat me? I have my own weapons too, you know.”  
“You think that’s all I got?” He asked, holding up his hand, in the palm of it was another piece of repulsor technology, using it to send a large shockwave toward the man which sent him back too, reaching for his pistol, though in pain as he did so, holding it up to Crossbones’ head as he dashed up to him, “Put your hands up, you dumb Dora.” He said with a confident grin, seeing the man do as he was commanded and reaching behind him, pulling out a pair of silver cuffs and slapping them around his wrists. Crossbones growled as Tony kicked him in the back of the knees, causing him to buckle and fall to the ground, dragging him along.  
Steve hadn’t heard from Tony that evening, he hadn’t sent any civilian down to the station and he had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He headed down toward the Cabana, armed with his gun only to see the man limping out, dragging the criminal along.  
“Tony!?” He, said, his eyes widening as the silhouette of the man was lit up by the street lights, though it was misty outside which certainly didn’t help him distinguish who it was. But as he took a couple of steps closer, it all became clearer to him. He ran toward the man, seeing that he was hurt. “Tony! W-what!? You said you were handling a small gang... Not the Skeleton crew! I had to interrogate one of the civilians you sent over so that I could find out where you were!” He said in dismay, though he was quickly followed by Nick Fury. There was no way that he would go to a place like this alone, yet alone expect Tony to do so. Nick took care of Crossbones, taking him to the headquarters where he was put behind bars.  
Steve spotted the white shirt the man wore stain with blood which was visible even beneath his waistcoat. He gasped, looking at him with panic before quickly stripping his jacket off for him and undoing the waistcoat, opening it before tearing open the shirt,  
“Rogers that’s a 500 buck shirt, you’re paying me back for that.” He said with a scowl,  
“You can afford a new one.” Steve said with quick dismissal, not seeing the humour in joking under these conditions. He was shaking with worry, though he had been under far worse circumstances in the past it was Tony’s recklessness that often drove him over the edge. He wouldn’t be one to panic, but seeing the man bleed like this was too much for him to handle. He ripped his own jacket sleeve with his teeth and quickly wrapped it around Tony’s wound, pressing it to the wound and making the man wince with pain,  
“Dammit Steve! That hurts!”  
“Shut your pie hole, Tony, I’m doing this for your own good you dull nail!” He said sadly,  
“I’ll be fine...”  
“Why did you do this without me!?”  
“They were planning to bump you, I had to do something! I knew they were after you so I decided to do this.”  
“No you nut... I... You’re the most reckless person I know... You know that?” He said as he looked into Tony’s eyes,  
Tony smirked, pulling Steve’s light blue tie until their lips met. Kissing him passionately before pulling back and licking his lips and watching the blond turn as red as tomato.  
“T-tony...” He mumbled before moving in to kiss him more tenderly, his hand still wrapped around his waist to stop the bleeding. Tony could care less, he felt faint as it was but it was as if Steve was kissing the life back into him. Their tongues tangled together; it was a kiss filled with gratitude, love, admiration and lust. As he pulled back Tony licked his glistening lips,  
“Good thing you’re putting that kisser to good use, Rogers.”  
“Oh shut it.” Steve said bashfully, “Let’s get you patched up you lounge lizard.”  
“Watch your mouth, I ain’t no lounge lizard.” Tony said with a pout as he leaned on Steve for support,  
“That’s right. You’re my lounge lizard.” He said as they walked off in the rain together, not caring whether they come out drenched, at least Tony was safe in his arms again.


End file.
